


Return

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfics, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been dead for several years but when the boys stop in to a coffee shop in a small town the cashier seems oddly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Contains male on male sex. Don't like. Don't read.

Sam stared out the window of the Impala as Dean drove threw the small town where he and Dean were currently working a case of several mysterious deaths. Dean had talked Sam in to going out for coffee cause his head was clearly not in the game, which it wasn’t because 3 days from now it was going to be the anniversary of when they’d left Gabriel to die in that hotel with Lucifer. Sam didn’t know why but every time the day came around that marked the anniversary of the archangel’s death it always hit him really hard making him feel like crap. Sam sighed heavily as they pulled into the parking lot of a small coffee shop that sat just on the out skirts of the town with a huge tacky sign out front that said 20% off everything if you have a membership. Dean parked the Impala in to a spot just out front of the doors before turning off the cars engine to climb out with Sam following close behind. Dean wasn’t an idiot, he could tell his brother was in a foul mood and had been for a little while now so Dean made a mental note to question Sam as soon as they sat down. 

The chime on the door rang as Dean and Sam entered the tiny coffee shop with hardly anybody in it. There was one guy on the staff working behind the counter currently restocking the cups but as he turned sideways slightly Dean could get a little better look at him. The guy had brunette colored, short hair that was slicked back with some slight stubble on his face that was the same color as his hair, a gold hoop earring was on the top of his ear as well as one in his ear lobe and he was wearing black jeans with a navy blue T-shirt and one of those tacky, green aprons. The guy smiled when he saw them waiting by the cash register then held up a hand with a cloth in it saying “one moment” then went back to wiping something off of the counter. Dean could swear he’d heard the voice before but he wasn’t quite sure where however after a couple minutes of debating Dean simply shrugged it off and turned his attention to his depressed little brother who was currently staring at his feet. Dean was just about to ask Sam about his sudden bout of depression when the guy behind the counter walked up to the register wiping his hands on a fresh towel that’s when Dean not only recognized the voice but even the guys look was similar to someone else that he just couldn’t think of. 

“What can I get you boys?” The guy chimed

“Yeah…uh…one black coffee, large and a…” Dean trailed off waiting for Sam to fill his order but he was clearly to distracted by what ever was on his mind. 

“A soy milk, no fat vanilla latté perhaps?” The guy guessed quirking an eyebrow

“Ah…yeah, that sounds about right” Dean said hesitantly 

“Just a guess, he looks like that kind of guy. Coming right up” The guy chimed as he rang up their order then took the money from Dean before turning around to start making their order. Dean walked over to a table with Sam following giving the guy behind the counter a slight smile before sitting down across from Dean at the small table. 

“Okay man, what’s wrong with you?” Dean finally got a chance to ask

“Nothing okay” Sam mumbled as he leaned on one hand, propped up by his elbow

“That’s a load of crap” Dean stated bluntly 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Sam stated 

“Hey I’m not the one spacing out major tom ” Dean referenced 

“Bite me” Sam retorted wearily 

“Maybe later big boy” came the cheery voice of the coffee shop employee that had been serving them. Dean looked up as the guy placed their coffee’s in front of them but the line he’d just used had struck a familiar cord with Dean but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. 

“Thanks” Sam thanked the guy as he tipped his coffee cup up at him while Dean was still trying to figure out why this guy looked and sounded so familiar. 

“Any time” The guy stated as he walked back behind the counter

When they finished their coffee’s Sam and Dean left the coffee shop unknowingly being watched by the guy behind the counter who sighed with a slight frown on his face. Once back at their motel room Sam began doing research on the case at hand while Dean started going around town talking to eyewitnesses. When Dean came back he had a load of squat but he had found 1 thing a single candy wrapper had been left at every scene. Sam had also found out that every victim had been killed in a manner that was almost poetic or rather just desserts that fact made his heart ache cause all Sam could think about was how Gabriel use to portray himself as the trickster doing much of the same things. 

“Sounds like a trickster right? But Gabriel’s dead…” Dean trailed off when Sam seemed to draw in a sharp breath and swallow hard at the mention of the archangel’s demise. 

“Yeah but Bobby said there were lots of them so maybe this is an actual trickster” Sam suggested after composing himself. 

“Maybe” Dean agreed looking back at the pictures on the bed he was currently sitting on. 

Sam had been so distracted the last little while but suddenly with everything laid out so plainly he suddenly had a thought or rather a picture flash through his mind. Sam sat silent for a moment as his brain ran through everything like some kind of super computer including taking a closer look at the image burned into his mind of the guy at the coffee shop and that’s when it hit Sam like a ton of bricks. 

“It couldn’t be” Sam muttered under his breath, eyes wide with shock and maybe the slightest hint of hope. 

“What?” Dean asked not having caught what Sam had said 

“I have to go check on something” Sam stated as he shot up from his chair, grabbed his coat then sprinted out the door snatching up the Impala’s keys from the window sill on his way out the door. 

“Hey!” Dean shouted after Sam as he bolted up from the bed heading after Sam just making it to the doorway as Sam was already pulling out of the parking spot. 

“I’ll be back!” Sam shouted out the driver side window

“You scratch my baby I’ll kill you!” Dean shouted after him only earning a wave from Sam out of the driver side window. Dean stormed back into the motel room and slammed the door closed behind him. 

Sam pulled into the coffee shops parking lot bringing the Impala to a stop in one of the vacant spots before turning her engine off. Sam sat for a moment behind the wheel not moving cause what he had in mind was almost too much to hope for but eventually he took a deep breath and got out of the car. Sam pressed two hands to the glass framing his face so he could see inside, it was at least 11 at night and it was a small town so the shop was closed but a light in the back room was on indicating someone was there still. Sam watched as the guy from earlier walked out of the back room carrying two crates filled with cream containers but that wasn’t what got Sam’s attention it was instead the lollipop hanging out of his mouth. Sam was now hiding around the brick pillar by the front door while the guy put away the cream then carried the empty crates back into the back room that’s when Sam began to pick the lock to the front door. After getting inside Sam quietly made his way into the back room where he saw the guy bent over trying to organize a shelf on the bottom of a large shelving unit while the create sat next to his feet. Sam’s mind raced with the possibility of it really being him, the height was about right, his hair was a little different but about the right length and his voice had been the same as he’d remembered it. 

“Gabe” Sam finally breathed out but it ended up startling the guy who yelped as he tripped over the empty creates ending him up on his ass. 

“What are you doing in here? The shops closed!” The guy barked in an annoyed tone

“It is you, isn’t it? Gabriel” Sam asked as tears started to well up in his eyes 

“I…I don’t know what your talking about” The guy stammered averting his gaze from Sam’s. 

“Gabriel…please…” Sam whimpered with a sniffle as a couple tears rolled down his face. 

“Ah hell, fine you got me kiddo” Gabriel finally admitted as he snapped his fingers in his trade mark style turning his hair back to how it had been before and loosing the face scruff but he kept the earrings in place cause well those were legit, he liked them. Sam’s jaw dropped in shock as he walked slowly up to Gabe then took a knee in front of him with tears now streaming down his face. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Sam finally managed to ask as he pulled Gabriel into a hug. 

“Right here, a new form of witness protection” Gabriel explained briefly as Sam kept his arms wrapped tightly around the archangel. 

“Why didn’t you let me know you were alive?” Sam asked feeling rather hurt that Gabriel didn’t seem to care that he’d been worried sick about him even depressed at the thought of him being dead. 

“I had convince Luci that I was really dead,” Gabriel explained simply 

“And you couldn’t tell me your plan? You couldn’t at least send me an encrypted message or something letting me know you were still alive? Instead you just left me to worry and wonder weather or not you were really dead or alive! Well screw you!” Sam shouted as he pushed Gabriel with his temper flaring. 

“I hope so” Gabriel smirked trying to make light of the situation. Gabriel had expected a sob or maybe even a huffed laugh from Sam but what he got instead was completely unexpected as he felt himself pulled up by two large fists in his apron and shirt then was slammed into the wall just to the left side of them between two shelving units. Gabriel thought for sure he heard the plaster break as his breath was forced out of him by the powerful smack of his back against the wall with Sam’s face not 2 inches from his own with anger in his eyes. Gabriel suddenly felt a small twinge of fear creep up his spine as his toes barely touched the ground while Sam held him up via his hands twisted in the fabrics of both his shirt and the tacky green apron he’d been wearing. 

“Sam…I…” Gabriel began trying to explain himself but was stopped by Sam’s mouth on his own. Gabriel’s eyes grew wide with shock as he swiftly began pushing at Sam’s chest with his hands to get him off of him. Sam pulled from the kiss with an evil smirk on his face while one hand stayed fisted in the fabric on Gabe’s chest his other began to slide down Gabriel’s side. Gabriel gasped when Sam’s hand grabbed roughly onto his ass cheek and he was about to protest the action when Sam’s mouth crashed into his again but this time he bit down hard to Gabriel’s bottom lip making him yelp as the coppery taste of blood filled Sam’s and his mouth. 

“Sam! Stop it!” Gabriel protested but found a hand swiftly cupped over his mouth as Sam swiftly began nipping and sucking his way down Gabriel’s neck. 

“Shut up, I’m making the decisions now…cause apparently…you suck at them” Sam scoffed causing hot breath to brush over Gabriel’s skin making him shudder. Gabriel could escape if he really tried but he didn’t want to hurt Sam, which would probably be the out come if he did really try especially seeing as Sam had so much size advantage over him. Sam lowered Gabe down but as soon as his feet touched the floor, his crotch met Sam’s knee making him moan as Sam began to rub his knee against him. Sam kept his hand firmly pressed to Gabe’s mouth as his other hand lay flat on his chest holding him to the wall with Gabriel pushing against him to try and set himself free of the larger man’s hold. Sam could feel Gabriel’s cock getting hard as he continued to rub him with his knee through the denim jeans he was wearing making his knees begin to buckle. Sam pressed his body against Gabriel to keep him in place then slid his now free hand from Gabriel’s chest down to the waist line of his jeans to undo them while his mouth continued to work on Gabe’s neck and collarbone. Sam slid his hand into Gabriel’s jeans then into his boxers to grab his erect cock giving it harsh jerk that made Gabe gasp, which turned into a groan as his hips bucked forward into Sam’s grip. 

“You left me when I cared about you, you only cared about your own ass” Sam whispered into Gabriel’s ear while jerking him off roughly. 

“I cared about you, I liked you and you abandoned me!” Sam stated in a harsher tone while giving a rough squeeze to the base of Gabriel’s cock then jerking up wards. Gabriel whimpered at the slight pain that came with the rough jacking he was receiving and muttered something from under Sam’s hand that sounded like “I’m sorry”. Sam pulled his hand off of Gabriel’s cock then yanked the archangel’s jeans along with his boxers down to the ground, placing a foot on them so Gabe could pull his feet out of them. Sam hoisted Gabriel up with one hand till he felt himself slightly sitting on a small ledge that was on the wall probably meant to be a shelf at one point but it was enough for Sam to manage snaking his hand from Gabe’s hip to underneath him to brush a finger against his entrance. Gabriel gasped then started thrashing more then before giving a harsh bite to Sam’s hand to make him pull it off of his mouth. 

“Sam, damn it! I said stop!” Gabriel shouted taking Sam off guard a little 

“What’s the matter with you?” Sam asked his anger having left long ago 

“Look I’m sorry for what I did, it was a stupid idea but that doesn’t constitute raping me!” Gabriel barked 

Sam shifted backwards a little with the sudden accusation before gently lowering Gabriel till his feet touched the ground but he could hardly stand with how hard he was. Sam was confused cause yeah this had started out as an act of revenge over what Gabriel had done but truth was Sam had always wanted Gabriel since the first time he’d seen him on that college campus and Gabriel had always told him how he liked it rough. Sam hadn’t stopped earlier cause Gabriel was enjoying it if he was any judge of the moans and groans that had been coming from the archangel so then why was he so upset that Sam was going to give him more? 

“Look Gabe, I’m sorry I just…you seemed into it so I kept going…” Sam trailed off trying to hold Gabriel up as he winced from the painful throbbing of his hardness. 

“Now who had the stupid idea?” Gabriel retorted in a strained voice

“I’m sorry…at least let me finish you” Sam offered 

“No…ugh!” Gabriel stated angrily as he tried to stand on his own but couldn’t 

“Well then do you want me to leave so you can finish yourself?” Sam asked feeling rather guilty now. Gabriel looked up his hazel eyes meeting Sam’s green ones and he could see the guilt in them, which broke his heart a little. Gabriel sighed heavily then turned to face Sam the best he could in his current state. 

“Look Sam, your right I do like it rough but I’ve always liked it rough with girls,” Gabriel sort of explained

“But you told me you were indifferent so long as you were getting sex” Sam protested 

“Yeah well…I am attracted to guys but…um…well…that is I’ve…never…” Gabriel stammered trying to find the words as an embarrassed flush covered his cheeks, mingling with the arousal. 

“You’ve never been with a guy before?” Sam finally clued in as Gabriel averted his gaze swiftly to the floor. 

“Yeah…I mean no not really, I had a guy jerk me off once so when you were roughly jacking me I didn’t mind but then you tried to take it further and I panicked” Gabriel explained his voice strained still from the throbbing of his cock hanging heavily between his legs. Sam took a moment to absorb everything then smiled at Gabe before helping him over to a small desk sitting practically right behind them. 

“Come here” Sam, said gently this time as he lifted Gabriel on to the desk making him inhale sharply when the cool surface met the over heated flesh of his ass. Sam pulled the tacky green apron off of Gabe then kissed him gently on the lips with his hands massaging his hips while slowly moving them forward a little before tipping him slightly but that alerted Gabriel immediately. 

“Sam, what are you doing?” Gabriel asked in confusion 

“Relax, I promise I’ll be gentle” Sam assured him as he continued to slide Gabriel forward till his legs were wrapped around Sam’s waist and he was partially on his back. Sam knew he needed some kind of lubricant especially seeing as Gabriel hadn’t done it like this before so he looked around then looked at Gabe. 

“I need some lube,” Sam said bluntly. Gabriel swallowed hard then snapped his fingers to produce a tube for Sam who popped it open then smeared some on two of his fingers before easing his hand down between Gabe’s legs. Gabriel was waiting in anticipation as Sam leaned his head down to kiss along Gabriel’s partially exposed stomach while his fingers gently stroked his entrance making Gabe shudder with a moan. Sam rimmed Gabriel for a few minutes with his fingers before finally easing in a finger making Gabriel cry out and tense around the intrusion. Sam stopped pushing in then looked up at Gabe whom had his head thrown back with his eyes squeezed tightly shut and jaw clenched from the burning pain. 

“Relax Gabe, relax or it’ll only hurt more” Sam instructed softly as he slid Gabriel’s shirt further up to pepper kisses to his stomach up to his chest. Gabriel forced himself to relax as Sam continued to probe deeper with his finger till it was in up to the knuckle before he pulled it back out only to push back in once more. Gabe was tight but soon Sam was able to slide a second finger into him while he curled them to find that perfect spot inside Gabriel making him groan and buck his hips with his hands tangling in Sam’s brown hair while he kissed all along Gabriel’s exposed skin. Sam pushed a third finger in then gave a few swift thrusts to make sure he was open enough before leaning up to whisper in Gabriel’s ear. 

“You ready Gabe?” Sam asked 

Gabriel looked up at Sam with his hazel eyes clearly unsure as to rather or not he really was ready but he did nod nonetheless. Sam grabbed the tube of lube to smear some onto his cock after he pulled it from his pants, a small sound escaping Gabriel when he saw the size of it. Sam lubed himself up really well then pulled Gabriel by the hips till he was lined up with his entrance with Gabe’s legs wrapped firmly around his waist and both hands on the edge of the desk. Sam began to slowly press into Gabe only entering the head of his cock first making a groan rise from Gabe’s chest as his hands gripped the desk and he threw his head back biting his bottom lip. 

“Easy…just relax, Gabe” Sam encouraged as he pressed in slowly inch by inch 

Gabriel whimpered as Sam leaned down to place a kiss to his lips before finally bottoming out inside Gabriel. Sam was having a hard time staving off his orgasm while sheathed in the impossibly tight heat of Gabriel’s ass but he managed while waiting for Gabriel to adjust to him. 

“Sa…m…plea…se…mo…ve…” Gabriel ground out while slightly wiggling his hips. 

Sam nodded then rolled his hips to test the angle then started pulling out and thrusting back in with slow steady movements. Soon the speed increased as Sam and Gabriel who were both already so close to the edge began panting heavily with their orgasms twisting in their bellies. Sam came first shooting hot, sticky cum into Gabriel and as he road out his orgasm Sam wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s hard cock to start jacking him off with a pace that matched his hips. 

“Come on Gabe, cum for me, cum for me Gabe” Sam encouraged as he jacked Gabriel one last time adding a twist of his wrist at the end to finish him. Gabriel yelped as his orgasm punched from him with his cum spilling over Sam’s hand as he massaged Gabe through it. Gabriel was exhausted to the point he could barely stay awake let a lone get home on his own so Sam did his own jeans up then grabbed a blanket from the trunk of the Impala to wrap around Gabriel before carrying him and his pants out to the Impala. Sam took Gabe back to the motel where he rented a room for the two of them for the night and left a note on the door of the room Dean was staying in so he wouldn’t worry about him. Sam cleaned Gabriel up then tucked them both into bed with his arm wrapped firmly around his archangel who was already sound asleep, curled in next to Sam with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
